Love Story
by Savannah's Angels
Summary: J-pop Singer Ai, a.k.a. Watanabe Yukiko has a chance at a normal high school girl life when she gets admitted into the Private Ouran High School, but that all changes when the media finds out. Now meet Watashi Yuuki, the boy verison of Yukiko. pairs soon.
1. Chapter 1

Aoi Nami-chan says: Welcome everyone to another edition from the Aoi Nami collection. Today we have a new selection of Nami's new art… an Ouran High school Host Club story (hold your applause for the end ladies and gentlemen) Now let us begin the presentation.

Key-

Italics = thoughts

Bold = don't really know yet

Title: Love Story

Disclaimer: I don't not own this piece, but the new editions I added to it. (In other words I do not own, do not sue)

* * *

"Welcome back to Bunkyo Pop Culture News channel 22. I'm Inoue Akio and we have just gotten confirmation that singer of j – pop, Ai, or Watanabe Yukiko has been admitted into the prestigious and private, Ouran High school. Her identity will be hidden; but we do know she will be attending the school when the new semester starts along with the other new students. There will be no new access, this is to protect the school and students-"

The TV was turned off by an angry woman, "I thought that scum of a manager said that he wouldn't leak this information out to the public. You were going to start living a normal life, but no that ass must be pissed that he lost his money ticket.-"

"-Mom-"

"-All I asked was for you to be able to finish your third and fourth year of high school normally, not a tutor to come along with you on tour, but to have a real high school experience. I met your father at high school and look; we're happily married with you, our lovely daughter. And now how do you expect to-"

"-MOM!"

"Yes?"

"Its okay mom I'll still going, this will just make it more like a challenge. You know I love me a challenge, and anyways weren't you and Dad in an arranged married set between your Obaa-samas and Oji-samas' company?"

"That's besides the point. Anyways starting tomorrow you will begin your new school and you'll have yourself a new respectable manager, one that understands the value of honor and blah, blah, blah, blah…"

The girl tuned out her mom and look back at the course catalog book of Private Ouran High School, _"Wow, I'll be going here tomorrow…"_

(Yukiko's inner fantasy)

_'I'll make friends, I may even have a crush, OR A BOY FRIEBD!!!! I'll eat in a cafeteria with my friends; we'll do homework together and have sleepovers at each others' houses. Maybe, and maybe I can tell them the real me singer, Ai…'_

(Yukiko's inner fantasy end)

"_Yes. That's whet I do I'll be a normal girl have friends and then maybe if I try hard enough… I'll be able to tell them. This is my goal!" she thought._

-Ding Dong-

"Oh, that must be your uniform that I asked to be delivered at the door. Matsuri-san can you be a dear and get that for me." Yukiko's mom said to the awaiting maid.

"Yes Watanabe-sama... Here you are Watanabe-sama. Do you need anything else?"

"No, that's all for now I'll call you when I need something."

"Yes ma'am" With that Matsuri left the box on the table in front of the two.

"Now let get this uniform on you to see if any adjustments need to be made. Here try it on."

…

…

"Mom why is it a boy's uniform?"

…

…

"Well I thought it would be expected. I mean the media and public know you will be attending Ouran right? So I thought that if you dress up as a boy you or the school wouldn't be harassed, since people will be looking for a girl. You don't have to worry or thank me, I set it up with the school all your paperwork will say that you are a boy. Your new name is Watashi Yuuki, aren't I so clever? Now try on the uniform!"

"Alright I'll be back…" While Yuuki a.k.a. Yukiko was trying on her new uniform she was having an internal battle, all her dreams of having any friends, or sleep-overs, and all that stuff that comes with being a high school girl was over for her.

"How does it look?" she asked.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. We need to do something about those breast of yours, you won't be convincing anyone that your girl with those things in people's faces. Hmmmmmmmmmmm. Yes I know what to do!"

"What- Ahhhhhhhh stop that mom!" Yukiko said this as her mom took off her Ouran jacket and ripped off her shirt under that.

"I'm doing this to help dear, now stand still so that I can wrap these bandages around you… Now lift your arm… Let me place this here- and there! I'm done, put on your shirt so I can see what you look like."

Yukiko stood in front of the full length mirror in her uniform and all. What she saw in front of her, wasn't her at all, what she wanted to do was tear this off and yell at her mother for making her do this, but she knew she shouldn't. Her mother was doing this to give her some sort of normal life. Yukiko knew it was her fault to begin with; she wanted to pursue a life as a singer, making her parents be apart for years so she can go on tour with her mother. Even now her parents were in different countries her father on business while her mom waited for her husband to come back.

So now looking in the mirror Yukiko saw Yuuki, the boy that would be perfect son, never having to spilt up his parents again. Watashi Yuuki was her chance at a normal life. Yukiko stood smiling at the mirror as Yuuki smiled back her.

* * *

Aoi Nami-chan says: That's it for now! Wait for the next installment from The Aoi Nami Collection!

Read & Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Aoi Nami-chan says: Welcome everyone to another edition from the Aoi Nami collection. Today we have a new selection of Nami's new art… an Ouran High school Host Club story (hold your applause for the end ladies and gentlemen) Now let us begin the presentation.

Key-

Italics = thoughts

Bold = don't really know yet

Title: Love Story

Disclaimer: I do not own this piece. But I do the new editions I added to it. (Meaning I don't own so, you don't sue!)

"_Okay, you can do this Yukiko, you've stepped out of limos many times, with thousands of eyes criticizing you, can't step out of a limo to go to school? No one's even going to be looking for you, they want Ai! No be a man and make your mama proud!"_ Yukiko now Yuuki thought.

'_Get out in 1…2…3-'_ What Yukiko forgot was her ever so spoil-the-moment-limo driver opens the door for her. I mean that's his job right?

"Watashi-sama we have arrived at your school."

"Yes. Thank you Nobu-san, I'll be going now." Even though Yukiko sounded calm she was shitting her pants right now thinking that someone would recognize her easily or she couldn't fool people she was a boy.

Yukiko got out of the limo and looked around. Yes there were many reporters, but they had to stay off Ouran grounds, which, to Yukiko was a lot of ground, the reporters were at least ¼ of a mile away. Though that didn't mean that was going to stop them, Yukiko could see a few climbing over the fence….

'_I better get inside, huh.'_ With that Watashi Yuuki walked inside his new school.

"Lets see, hmm my homeroom is 3-A on floor –ohf- I'm sorry!" Being distracted, Yuuki didn't notice that he was on his way to crashing into someone until it was too late. And the result was all the person stuff spread everywhere.

"Here let me help."

"No it was an accident you don't have to trouble yourself with helping me. Anyways it just my stuff that spilled so you don't have to wor-

"Nonsense, I am a gentleman and it was my fault all your stuff fell in the first place." Yuuki said to the dazed girl with glasses.

…

"And see we got finished faster then if it was just you. Oh, my name is Watashi Yuuki, I just transferred here."

"Oh, how rude of me, my name is Nakamura Hina. I've been attending Ouran since the beginning."

"Well, Nakamura-san, would you mind, if your not busy showing me where 3-A homeroom is?"

"Oh yes! I have to show you my gratitude somehow. Come, I'll take you there."

...

"So you came here from America, Watashi-san? What were you doing over there?" asked Hina.

'_I can't tell her I was on tour but, I don't want to lie…'_ Thought Yukiko, when she was thinking of an answer she was fortunately interrupted.

"HINA-CHAN!!! HINA-CHAN!!!!" yelled a girl running through the halls. However being in Ouran, bananas are always appearing in strategic places where people are going to slip on them. So the said girl stepped on a said banana peel sending her colliding into the two newly acquainted people.

"Ahhh." The girl closed her eyes and awaited said doom of getting hurt, but when that didn't happen said girl found herself in two strong arms (or so she thought strong arms).

"That was some trip you had are you alright?" The girl opened her eyes to look into the blue eyes of her savoir.

'_Flowing black hair tied back, crystal blue eyes, chiseled face, strong arms, hard chest… My savoir is… is… HOT!'_ thought the girl.

"Hello, are you alright? Can you hear me?"

Snapping out of her reverie she said, "Yes. I'm fine. Thank you for saving me. My name Nishimura Hana, can I know the name of my savoir?"

While this was going on Hina, was in turmoil. Her friend she's known since she was little seemed to be interested in the boy she was interested in to. _'I'm sure Watashi-san will pick Hana, she more outgoing and confident. I'm even to scared to wear contacts.'_ Hina came back to the real world to see Yuuki waving a hand in her face.

"Nakamura-san, Nishimura-san tells me you two were friends since forever. She's going to join us on our journey of going to 3-A." said Yukiko.

"Watashi-san I'm sure Hana has somewhere she needs to be, we don't have to bother her."

"Actually I have nothing to do before class starts, lets go everyone!" shouted Hana. So the trio started climbing up the stairs to 3-A.

…

"So you two are in class 2-B? Wow, you two must be lucky to be together for all your classes." Said Yukiko.

"Yeah, we are," said Hana while wrapping her arm Hina's neck, "You just can't get rid of the two us we are to peas in a pod."

"Oh, here's 3-A. See you guys later."

"Yeah. Bye Watashi-kun." Said Hana.

But during this whole trip Hina was thinking of how to say bye to Yuuki. _'If Hana can add the –kun suffix I'm sure I can do this too. Come on you can do this show Yuuki you think of him as a friend.'_

Hina took a deep breathe and said, "Bye… Yuuki-kun."

Surprised by this Yukiko said, "Yeah, bye Hina-chan." With that the boy walked into the room, leaving the two girls out in the hall.

The two friends walked in silence towards their classroom and sat down in their assigned seats which, were in althebetical order, making them right next to each other.

"Hina?"

…

"Yes, Hana?"

"You like Yuuki, don't you?"

…

"Yes. I do."

…

"Hana?"

…

"Yeah?"

"You like Yuuki too."

…

"Yeah, I do like him."

…

"Huh."

"Huh."

**Character Bios:**

Name: Watashi Yuuki

Student ID #: 3901510007

Class: 3-A

Age: 17

Birthday: March 9th

Hair: Long Black Hair tied up

Eyes: Blue

History: Watanabe Yukiko is the sole heiress to the Watanabe business and fortune. Her family produces and distributes new age technology, and have recently gone into the medical field and have focused on stem cell research. Yukiko started her singing career at age 14. During her singing career, Yukiko has set up many charities around the country, focused on giving medical care to rural areas and helping schools keep extra curriculum activities. Yukiko's mother's side of the family, Sato, run a tea ceremony business and is a family of long tradition and is also known for it's heritage of samurais and lords in the family.

Name: Nakamura Hina

Student ID #: 4467358900

Class: 2-B

Age: 16

Birthday: January 20th (White Day)

Hair: Long Curly Auburn Hair

Eyes: Green

History: Hina is first in line for the Nakamura fortune. Nakamura enterprise is a company that focuses on the entertainment business; they run a modeling agency and have their own line of make-up and perfume.

Name Nishimura Hana

Student ID #: 1698349003

Class: 2-B

Age: 16

Birthday: January 31st

Hair: Long Straight Auburn Hair

Eyes: Hazel

History: Hana is the only child of the Nishimura; she is the heiress of the company. Nishimura publishing runs a publish company, that publish stuffs from newspapers, to books, to magazines (that's why the two families know each other, their good friends.)

Aoi Nami says: Well that it, ladies and gentlemen. Make sure you fill out a comment sheet before you leave the building a.k.a. review. Thank you all! Make sure you read this!!


	3. Chapter 3

Aoi Nami-chan says: Thank you all for coming to another piece in the _Aoi Nami Collection_, if you haven't already, make sure you have gone to chapter 2 to find out the wonderful lives of my three OCs, Hana, Hina, and Yuuki there won't be anymore OCs unless I need filler people, like teachers or classmates, since for my main OC, Watanabe Yukiko, is only one person in her class (meaning no host chracters, since they are either older or younger.).

Now let me stop blabbing on and let us start the presentation.

Title: Love Story

Key:

Italics – thoughts

Bold – Not needed yet, these gentlemen and ladies have learned never to raise their voice, so maybe I'll use it for demonic moments.

(Also, SORRY THE HOST CLUB HASN'T MADE AN APPERANCE YET, THEY DO IN THIS CHAPTER!!!!)

"_Ah, half of this school day has been brutal, thank god it's lunch time, after that I only have two more classes until I can leave. I'll have Matsuri-san make me a hot bath and soak in it for a looonnggg time. These bandages hurt!"_ thought Yukiko, she had enough of this, if it wasn't for her promise to her parents, especially her mom, she would have left a long time ago.

Yuuki walked out of the classroom towards the cafeteria, bento box in hand. While walking he noticed the stares from the other students, but what was weirder was that most of the stares and whispers were coming from the girls.

"_I'm so used to having fans, and crushes from boys but this! Please don't let them think I'm cute, that's just weird."_ With this Yuuki rushed towards the cafeteria. When opening the door all eyes were on him.

"_On second thought, it's a nice day out why don't I eat out side, I'm sure the reporters are gone by now. I mean they can't be that desperate."_ As Yuuki was backing out of the cafeteria, girls' weren't the only one looking at him.

"It's that one of the new students admitted here?" asked Kaoru.

"Yeah, but who cares about him he's seems boring to me." Kaoru's doppelganger, Hikaru said.

"Don't say that Hikaru, you don't even know him." Haruhi said. With that the twins kept their mouths shut.

"Ah! My lovely princess, well spoken, I may say. However you tire yourself out everyday trying to quell these two devils. Let me help my darling. Then we can rid ourselves of thes two beasts" Tamaki, the Host king said as he approached the three first years with Kyouya right beside him.

"No thanks Tamaki-sempai."

"King!"

"What?"

"All my loyal subjects call me king. I've told you this before Haruhi-kun. Maybe all your time being with these beasts have corrupted your mind that now you are starting to forget." Exclaimed Tamaki. While he was also in his inner theater mode. In his theater he is a king standing atop a huge cliff, holding out a sword with Haruhi. Who has flowing long hair in a dress being held by him. When he snapped out he was left all alone standing with his tray, the others had already sat down.

"_They could have waited for me."_ Thought Tamaki, but brought black his happy face when he sat down with the rest of his friends.

"Anyways what do we know about the new sempai? Kyouya?" Hearing Tamaki, Kyouya pulled out his black notebook and started to read:

"Watashi Yuuki. He's a cousin of Watanabe Yukiko, famous singer Ai, from her father's side. He has the main characteristics of most of his family, long black hair, blue eyes, and usually tall. His birthday is June 11, he's 17 years old and it seems he's living with his aunt and cousin, Watanabe Yukiko (Ai)." Then Kyouya closed his notebook.

**READ WHAT IS UNDER THIS!!**

(Let me tell you this now I was going to make an authors note, but I myself am not one to read people's authors note so, this is an actually real person, in this world. He is Yukiko's cousin but he felt pressured from all the fighting between his five siblings, trying to get to the top that he ran away. This was kept away from the media and he is currently gone, but he might come back, just watch.)

**READ WHAT IS ABOVE THIS!!**

"Maybe he's taking her spot of enrollment. She _is_ a celebrity." After that the five host went back to eating when I seem that lunch was ¾ to ending two hosts were missing.

"Hey, where's Mori-sempai and Honey-sempai? Shouldn't they have been here by now?" asked Haruhi while she looked aroung.

"They're doing some work for a few teachers; though they will be on time to the Host club." said Kyouya, while looking through his evil black notebook (or that's what the twins call it).

While this was happening, somewhere outside with Yuuki.

"Ahh, I can finally have some alone time." said Yuuki has he started to unwrap his bento. Yuuki opened his bento up, took a deep breathe and started to eat. For her everything was peaceful outside, no managers, photographers, or people calling out her name. Yukiko knew at this moment she made the right choice with agreeing with her mom, even though she was dressed up as a boy. While Yukiko was thinking of all the fun she was going to have, an idea popped into her head.

'_Why don't I join a few clubs? I saw in the course catalog a log list of clubs… wait! I have it with me!'_ Yukiko pulled out the catalog and turned to the clubs chapter and looked at the list of clubs and went down the line.

'_Archery. oooh that sounds fun._

…

_Baseball Club, Nope, not my thing._

_Basketball Club, Jumping to shoot baskets may make the bandages come off. That's a No._

_Black Magic Club, Naw. I'm not into that stuff._

…

_Choir Club, that's I one road ticket to them finding out who I am. Man, I wish I could join this club, but I'm going to have to cross it off._

…

_Karate Club, contact and hitting each other may reveal my secret, so nope._

_Kendo Club, ooh, this one may work and I love kendo, I could never give it up, and it's in my blood. Well at least blood from my mom's side of the family._

_Well I made my decision, Archery and Kendo club. I'll go after school.'_

Back in the Cafeteria, a few moments later…

"Did you hear?"

"Yeah Yuuki-kun is related to Ai! So that's why he's here."

"Who said this?"

"Kyouya-kun, and you know Kyouya-kun's information is always right."

"Does that mean Ai isn't going to be attending school?"

"Does it matter? Yuuki-sempai is way hotter, and he's a boy maybe I could ask him out."

(If you don't realize this the ones you add the suffix –Kun or –san or none at all are either older or the same age as Yukiko. The people who add –sempai are younger.)

As well all know 98% of the girl population in Private Ouran High School is infatuated with the Host Club, so it was no surprise when the girls were listening to every word of the Host. Though it was a surprise to see them back away from said people and go talk among themselves. The Host though was happy not to have people breathing down them for a while.

Though what the Host didn't know that this was the start of their downfall.

(I was going to end it here, but I'm making up for not updating for so long. So keep on reading!)

End of Lunch:

"Ahh, what Matsuri-san cooked today was great, who knew that even though I'm on a diet she can still make great food. She should become a famous chef!" Yuuki was talking to himself, not noticing the stares from before were multiplying.

'_I wonder what Matsuri-san is going to make for dinner? Huh, how long do I still have until school ends?'_ Yuuki looked around for a clock, but then noticed many people looking and pointing at her.

'_Huh, did they find out I was a girl already? My bandages are still secure.'_ Thought Yukiko, she checked herself and found no problems with her attire. Since she didn't know what was wrong she rushed back to her classroom hoping this day would end.

(I was also going to end it here, but I'm making it up to all my loyal readers, so keep on going.)

End of School Day

"Now where's the Archery Club room?"

"I could show you were it is Yuuki-kun!" A voiced shouted to Yuuki scaring the pants off of him. When Yukiko turned around she saw a girl with curly blonde hair.

"Thanks. How'd you know my name?"

"Everyone knows who _you are_ Yuuki-kun. I hope you'll get to know me too" the girl said batting her eyelashes, from here she introduced herself, but Yukiko wasn't listening she was wondering what the girl meant by everyone knew her. Before she knew it Yuuki and the girl were outside the Archery room.

"Well I wish stay with you, but I have to meet up with my friends, bye Yuuki-kun!" Not recalling her name Yuuki just said bye.

Inside the Archery Room

Two people sat inside the room near a range, which was unused.

"How come no one wants to join? I mean who wouldn't want to join? You get to shot arrows at targets."

"I don't know Mr. President maybe because most people (the bigger population in the school is girls) are at the Host Club, what we need is a hot member." As if their calls were being answered by God, a bishounen walked through the doors. The two members looked at each other instantly thinking the same thing.

'_We found the answer to saving this club!'_

The two rushed to greet the person, "Hello I'm Genkei, the president of this club, Asa-chan here is vice president and my little sister. Welcome, who might you be, a new member?" Genkei added this part for most people walk in accidentally thinking this room was unoccupied, because there were always only two people in room.

"Is this the Archery Club?" asked Yuuki.

"Yes!" The two members said at the same time.

"Then I'm in the right place. Is the club not open today? No one else is here." Yuuki said looking around.

"Well that's because there is no one else," said Asa, "but with you as a member here we'll have people flooding here to join!"

"I'm a member automatically? Don't I need to something, like show you my skill?" Asked Yukiko a little pissed at the two, she didn't like being used, she got enough of it in the industry and during her singing career, she came to Ouran to get way from that.

YES and no." the two said answering his questions.

"Well I don't think I want to join a club just yet, I'm just looking around..."

"No!" screamed Asa and then she got on her knees and held on to the boy. "We need you here, you can't just leave are club won't last if your gone."

"Uhmm, actually I think this club is right for me," Yuuki shook off the girl and ran out the room. When she got a safe distance away, Yukiko wondered if it was still a good idea to try out for the Kendo Club.

'_I should still try out; my mom might get mad if I'm not part of the school some way.'_ Yukiko then decided to still try out for Kendo; she looked side to side but then remembered she didn't know where the Kendo room was. If only she still had that girl to help her find the way. Though like she was being heard by a higher being the girl appeared again,

"Do you need help again?" the girl asked.

"Yeah that would be great, you know where the Kendo room is?"

"Yes! Though what happened with joining the Archery Club?"

"Well it wasn't for me." Yuuki said ending the conversation. And just as soon they made it to the Kendo room.

"Well thanks," Said Yuuki going inside the room.

Aoi Nami says: well that's it. Make sure you review, all comments are appreciated. Chapter 4 will come very soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Aoi Nami say: Welcome everybody back from that brief intermission. Let us continue with our feature presentation.

I would also like to thank those who took their time to add or review or whatever you did to keep this story running as we all know stories run on people review and adding them. And thanks to your help keep the fire a flame that lights in my heart to keep going on continuously with this story for I am a legally procrastinator. Though now I know people are counting on me to keep going on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own so please don't sue

Title: Love Story

Key:

Italics: thoughts

**IMPORTANT!**

I actually made a mistake I put Yuuki in the same class as Hunny and Mori. I was thinking of American high school with four years and stuff. Just for the sake of me going on with the story. Instead of Yuuki being in 3-A, which is Mori and Hunny's class, Yuuki will be in class 3-B.

_Now lets continue on with the Feature Presentation_

The Next Day…

(With a group of girls)

"Hey did you hear I heard Yuuki-kun made it into the archery club, but he decided not to become a member."

"I heard that too, though I also heard he was trying out for the Kendo club too, but they needed the captain there to watch his performance."

"You mean Mori-sempai?"

"Ooou, what if Yuuki became a host? I would make him my host for life!" a group of girls chatted like this for several minutes before class started until the bell rang for the start of class.

"Ahh, I don't want to go to class."

"Well I'm lucky I'm in the same class as Yuuki-kun."

"That's so unfairrrrrr." a chorus of girls said.

"Hey I'm going to watch Yuuki's performance for Kendo club do you guys want to join me?"

"I'll go!" all said though in their heads they were thinking the same thing:

'_I'll go, even though I have an appointment with a host at the Host Club.'_

End of the School Day…

"Yuuki-sempai!"

"Huh?" Yuuki turned around to see his only two best friends Hina and Hana.

"What's up guys?" he asked when the two approached.

"Nothing we just wanted to take you to the Kendo practice room and cheer you on." said Hina.

"Thanks guys," he said as the started walking, "but how did you know that I had to go there?"

"Well, duh. We're your best friends and also it's all around the school, everyone knows that you, the cousin of Ai is trying out for Kendo." said Hana. That made Yukiko freeze.

'_How did they find out I had some relations to Ai, I thought know one would know but everyone?'_

"How did you guys find that out?"

"Find what out?" they both said.

"That I'm related to Ai."

"Oh. Everyone heard the Host club talking about it in lunch yesterday." said Hina.

"Who?"

"The Host Club? You don't know? They're a bunch of hot guys that service us. Everyone knows about the Host Club." Hana said.

"Well I don't. But I'm going to have a talk with them later, maybe after Kendo." said Yuuki.

"We'll take you there! - When you want to go, I mean." said Hana.

"Yeah. Thanks." said Yuuki as they both walked to the training room. The trio walked to the door but when Yuuki started to walk through the doors the two girls stopped.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, we're just on lookers, there's a higher viewing deck for us up the stairs we'll be there," said Hina.

"Oh, okay bye."

"Bye." The two said together. Yukiko took a deep breath and walked in. She knew everything from this point on could reveal her secret to the world, she had to be careful with changing her clothes and not doing any thing too feminine, she had to be one of the boys.

"Oh, good Yuuki-sempai, you're here change quick, Takashi-sempai has another engagement he has. He will watch you perform and then he and the rest us will decide if should be in the club." The boy said.

"Okay."

(So I don't really know how these things work in Japan, but in my school all you have to do is sign up and just make a commitment of going to it when there are club meetings.)

An Hour Later…

Yuuki walked out of the room with a contented sigh, he had made it into the Kendo Club. All that was left for Yuuki to do before he could go home was go to those people known as the Host Club.

"YUUKI-KUN!" Yuuki turned to see Hana and Hina running towards him.

"Hi guys did you see me out there?" he asked the two as they got closer, though still running.

"No time to talk Yuuki," said Hana as she grabbed his and Hina's hand as they all started to run, "you seem to have accumulated fan club and they're on there way down the stairs, and we still have to take you to the Host Club."

"You two don't have to bother taking me to see the Host Club today, why not tomorrow?" He asked as they made it to the back of the school where the rose maze garden was.

"We won't be able to do it tomorrow," said Hina, "All of the girls that are chasing us were supposed to be at the Host club today, and if they're not there that means the Host Club will be empty and we can go there right now." She finished off. The trio ran into the maze garden, Hina leading the way knowing that on the other side of the maze was salvation in the deserted Host Club.

Speaking of the Host Club…

With the Host Club

Ootori Kyoya was not a happy person.

The Host Club was empty.

He looked around as he wrote in his black notebook furiously as he was working on finding a solution to fix this situation. He didn't lose much profit; no not at all, the girls already paid for their appointments but if this continued no one would even bother to set up an appointment with a host that is what Kyoya was worried about.

"Can I leave since no one is here?" (Kyoya's pen snapped) asked Haruhi.

"No you will stay until all your appointments are over, no sooner. And you will stay or I will just have to add more on to you debt." From hearing this from Kyoya Haruhi backed away and decided to work on her homework in the Host Club, though before Haruhi could take any homework out of her bag the was a knock at the door.

This awoken Tamaki from his corner of depression, "Everyone get ready we have a princess who is here for are services, let us show her what we as host are made to do." As they go into there chair sitting/standing pose the door opened revealing … A boy. Now Tamaki was back in his corner until he saw two girls come in with him.

"Ah, what can I do for you princesses," Tamaki said when he took both the hands of Hina and Hana.

Though his hand was slapped away by the boy, "They're not here for you I am." (Writing this part was funny) "I came to talk to someone named Ootori Kyoya. Which one of you is he?" The boy said as he looked around.

"I am." Said Kyoya as he walked forward looking at the boy Kyoya instantly knew who he was, "What is it that you want, Watashi-sempai?"

"I have heard that you told a few students that I am related to Watanabe Yukiko, or Ai."

"Yes..." asked Kyoya hoping he would get to the point.

"Because of this I have girls chasing me where ever I go, you ruined my school life you know that?" said Yuuki getting angrier by the second, this kid didn't even seem to care about other people, and he was supposed to be a host.

Kyoya's eyes sparked open wide, Yuuki made him lose all his customers (even though it was really Kyoya's fault), "Well Watashi-sempai, it seems we are all having the same troubles, you don't want those girls chasing you, but we want those girls here. Maybe we could come up with a compromise; you could start working here for the Host Club, you can guarantee that they won't be chasing you if they knew where you were going to be." As Kyoya said this in his head he started calculating how much profit he could get from having Ai's cousin in the Host Club.

"No way," Yuuki said.

'_I knew he was going to say that, but he won't be saying no for long.'_ Thought Kyoya, he could always find dirt on Watashi to make him join; it wouldn't be that hard for him to change his decision, for if the media finds out any thing it may also affect his cousin, a nationwide celebrity.

"It's okay Watashi-sempai; I have an intensive information network that will-" Kyouya didn't get to finish his sentence when he was grabbed by the collar by Yuuki.

"Hina, Hana leave now," said Yuuki as he clenched his teeth.

"But Yuuki-"

"Go now." He said making the two run out of there. As the two ran they were both thinking, _'What happened to Yuuki-kun?'_

Yuuki then turned back to Kyoya, "You leave my family alone."

"Now gentlemen," said Tamaki breaking up the two, "No need to speak with our hands we use are words!"

"Well I said no, so I don't have anything more to say." With that Yuuki started to walk out the room.

"Are you sure that is a wise decision?" Kyoya called out, "I heard you have made it into the Kendo Club."

"So what about it?" asked Yuuki as he stopped walking and turned around. Though you may be wondering what the others were doing during this whole thing, they would have intervened but Kyoya and Yuuki fighting were like two demons.

"Mori-sempai is the captain on the team giving him a lot of power over what happens, but Mori-sempai is also apart of the Host Club, we are his friends here," Said Kyoya. He was going to let Yuuki interpret that in his own way, for truly Kyoya had no power in what Mori did in the Kendo Club.

Though that didn't mean Yuuki had to know.

"No. That isn't fair, he can't do that. Can he?" said Yuuki as he leaned against a chair.

'_Takashi-san can't kick me out of the Kendo Club just because I won't listen to his friends. Right?'_ At that moment Mori walked in with Honey in tow.

"Yuuki-chan! Do you remember me? I watched you try out for Kendo! Ne Takashi?" asked Honey.

Mori gave a nod.

"Yuuki-chan, you look sad. What happened?" When Honey said this he jumped on to Yuuki's back, though the friction of two bodies caused something dreadful to happen.

RIIPP!

"Do you guys have a changing room?" Yuuki said with his arms covering his chest. All seven hosts pointed to the door on the right. Yuuki picked up his bag and ran into the room.

"That was weird." The two twins said at the same time.

Aoi Nami says: Well that's it for now. Review! Next chapter they find out the secret of Watashi Yuuki.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dear Readers of Love Story,**

Hello everyone! (Gets a chorus of boos) **Sorry it's taken me so long to update** and just to let you know, **I'm not stopping the story** so you don't

have to be worried, I just telling you it's going to take a while for the next chapter. **I have some problems** with it that I have been trying to sort

out. **The next chapter of Love Story is the turning point** for everything where **love starts to blossom, secrets are revealed** and other stuff

like that. It's just the problem that I am having now is **whether or not I should introduce a character**. We all know this character, it **not an OC**

it Nekowaza (Did I spell his name right? I would check but at this very moment I am writing this at school, I don't want to get in trouble) I have

the next chapter, but I doesn't introduce Nekowaza in it, and if I don't introduce him in this chapter I won't get what I want to become the final

production to happen. So right now I pondering whether of not I should add him in, if I do a** great friendship will produce from the two**

(Yukiko & Nekowaza) because he also** – wait I should reveal too much –** anyways I would like to know what you think the sooner the better.

And in the end if I don't really hear anything back on if I should keep him, I'm not going to add him in (My fingers will thank me if I do this). So

let me hear what you all think. **And for the pairing with Yukiko I got it down to two people (If you guess the two people right I'll update **

**faster**, and no it's not the people I put the filter in, I picked those two for they become great friends with Yukiko. And she helps them with their

love life. **Though who's to say love can't blossom from friendship *hint***). Anyways I can't wait to hear from ya'll.

**Love Me!**


	6. Chapter 6

Aoi Nami says: Hola! Thank you all for the support you have sent me through your reviews and to those who have added this story to their alert or favorite list. But to let you all know I have also been getting alerts from my other stories which are all Naruto fan fiction. I just want to let you know I won't be updating them, from me it takes a lot of work for me to do Naruto stories for one I need to look up jutsus and all that other stuff and if I were to add another character not to make that person a Mary-sue. So on a more positive note let us continue on with the story.

- Sorry I took so long I had a History project that needed top priority, but now I'm finished. Also I plan to add Nekozawa (finally found to how to spell his name) later, not like I planned before (was going to add him into the nest 2 chapters) So that's all for now!!-

Key

_Italics_ – thoughts

**Bold** – not sure, maybe angry people (low pressure demons!)

Title: Love Story

'_Crap, I'm screwed.'_ This is what Yukiko thought as she was stuck inside a changing booth without any bandage wraps left.

'_The one time I actually need something I never have it! Damn, what am I going to do?'_ Finding no other solution, Yukiko put on her bra that she had brought with her. She was just going to run out of the Host Club (hopefully) and go to the limo that is already awaiting her at the front of the school.

But just when Yukiko was putting on her under shirt the curtain was pulled open.

With the Host Club. A few minutes before…

"What's taking him so long?" asked Kaoru.

"Maybe he jumped out the window," said his older brother Hikari.

"Hikari," said Haruhi, "We're on the third floor. I don't think it's possible for Watashi-sempai to jump out the window without getting severely injured."

"Hunny-sempai could jump out the window without getting hurt," Stated Kaoru.

…

"Can you actually do this Hunny-sempai?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes! Haruhi-chan! It's fun, like your flying!"

…

"Well, then maybe we should just check on him, you know make sure he doesn't hurt himself," Said Haruhi. With that the whole group walked into the room to check up on the raven haired boy, though Tamaki stopped Haruhi from going any farther.

"No Haruhi, you should stay out here."

"Why?" she asked.

"We're going inside the changing rooms your eyes shouldn't have to bare to look at whatever Watashi-sempai is doing in there," said Tamaki.

Haruhi sighed, but stayed out anyways while the rest walked into the room.

Present

Yukiko's mind went through a range of emotions at that moment:

-At first Yukiko's mind couldn't comprehend anything, so she was blank

-After that she became angry, knowing that the people she hated right now found out her secret

-Then she became sad, knowing that because of this she was going to have to leave school

-Then she felt a mixture of anger and embarrassment for the same people she hated were still there looking at her frozen. This brought Yukiko out of her conflicting emotions.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Yelled Yukiko, she then started throwing stuff at the group of boys making them leave the room, though when she threw everything around her, her shirt was including in that. Though Yukiko was too embarrassed to get it was until a soft hand came through the curtain and handed to her.

"Watashi – er uhm Yuuk –"

"Yukiko," she said through the closed curtain, "that's my name."

"Well Yukiko-sempai, I don't understand how your feeling, (she was lying though, had to keep up the façade) but you can't stay in there forever. I not sure I can promise you nothing will happen, with those guys everything is possible, but you wouldn't have to leave the school." As if Haruhi's words could calm a beast Yukiko walked out of the changing room fully clothed, bandages excluded.

"Thanks." Yukiko said in a small voice as the two walked out of the room and into where the awaiting Host Club was. When the two got into the room there was a hushed silence, no one was willing to break the silence.

"Watanabe Yukiko, 17 years old professional singer Ai, also heir to the Watanabe and Sato companies," said Kyoya directed to the girl with her head down, "and now attends Ouran Academy, masquerading as a boy hmmm… what would people think about this little fact?"

"What?!?" Yukiko snapped her head up shocked.

"No I'm not saying this information will get out, but if it were to slip out, well… then we couldn't really do anything. Though if we were to make a contract, with both of us getting something out of it, you will be guaranteed no one will know anything." Right now Yukiko was shocked that Kyoya was going to use her, during her time of despair; did he not care about anyone else but himself?

"Now, Now Kyoya we don't need to burden this young maiden with the affairs of the Host Club," said Tamaki coming in between the two, doing this to stop something bad from happening.

"Wasn't it you who said that you wanted and I quote -'the princesses to come back to the sanctuary of the Host Club and back into my arms.'- I'm giving you the solution I- you want. It will also bring in more 'princesses' to the Host Club." Said Kyoya.

Yukiko had enough of the Host Club and especially Kyoya.

"I'm leaving!" Said Yukiko as she started for the door.

"I still think that wouldn't be a wise decision for the fact of your family and _your career_." Said Kyoya, once again stopping the girl from leaving.

"Kyoya-sempai, maybe we should just leave Yukiko-sempai alone." Said Haruhi. She was trying to be the peacemaker between the two.

"I don't need remind you of your debt Haruhi-kun, yes?" – Haruhi lowered her/his head at this – "This may be even be beneficial for you Haruhi, Yukiko-sempai could bring in more customers for you," stated Kyoya.

"Anyways," Kyoya said turning to Yukiko, "Should we get started-" Kyoya didn't get to finish what he was saying when he hit the wall, thanks to Yukiko punching him in cheek.

Everyone was silent.

"**You… YOU arrogant, self-absorbed, jerk, who never thinks of any one else, are an asshole! You all may say that the Host Club is built to satisfy and bring happiness to the girls (or boys) that walk in here, but here you are! LOOK AT WHAT YOUR'E DOING TO ME!! You are the worse kind of person OOTORI KYOYA!**

With that Watanabe Yukiko walked out the room.

Aoi Nami says: Well that's it sorry it's so short and I haven't been updating but from now on I will. Bye! Chao! Au revoir! That's it for now!


	7. Chapter 7

Aoi-Nami says: Hello everybody, if there still is an anybody… Well anyways I know I have some explaining to do for my long absence. The reason is I just had projects and big papers due back to back and I still have a project in math, english and science, but I don't really care about science and I'm getting A's in both of the other two so let's get this show on the road.

* * *

Key:

_Italics = thoughts_

**Bold = very angry** (or low pressure demons)

Regular Font = people taking, setting, everything else…

Title: Love Story

* * *

Monday –Attendance record for:

Name: Watashi Yuuki

Class: 3-B

Status: absent

Tuesday – Attendance record for:

Name: Watashi Yuuki

Class: 3-B

Status: absent

"Ahh," again yelled Hana for the second time to the same secretary who showed her the attendance record for her friend Watashi Yuuki. "Come on Hina let's go, it seems Yuuki won't be returning for awhile. I just wish I knew for what reason." Grabbing her cousin, and in the process, startling her Hana and Hina let the room.

"Hana, why don't we just go to Yuuki home's to find out what's wrong, maybe he's sick." Hina replied, she didn't like seeing her friend like this.

Though Hana's answer was through a hug, "That's the greatest idea, after school we can go to his house and see what's up. And we better do it quick before those fans of Yuuki get the same idea."

The two then walked to there second class both in a better mood.

After school

"RING!!!"

When the two girls heard the bell ring that ended the day they both looked at each other and stood up, but then sat back down. "Hina do you know where Yuuki lives?"

"No, I don't know, do you?" asked Hina.

"Nope."

…

…

…

"Hey Hana, remember the last time we saw Yuuki?"

"Yeah, he yelled at us to leave so he could talk to.. the.. HOST CLUB!!! You're a genius Hina, why didn't I think of that myself, let's go to the source. And even if they didn't have anything to do with Yuukin not attending school I'm sure Kyoya-sempai knows where Yuuki lives."

Host Club

The Host Club, got all there customers back on Monday and Tuesday, but for the fact that Watashi Yuuki or who they just figured out to be Watanabe Yukiko, J-pop star masquerading as a boy did not come to school.

"All my beautiful princesses have returned back to me, their king!" said Takami as he sung for joy, the Host club was full.

"Yes it the customers have returned, but not for the fact of us, if we want to keep it this way, we'll have to do something about there infatuation with Yuuki." said Kyoya.

"Oh Kyoya, we just wanted to talk to you about the same subject." All the boys of the Host Club turned to the sound of the voice, what they saw were, the girls from before that came with Yuuki/Yukiko. "I'm Hana, and this is Hina were good friends to Yuuki," she glared at the other girls when she said this, "and we just want to know what you last said to him, you were the last to see and talk to him and that could of resulted in him not coming to school for the past days. So what's up?" asked Hina.

Kyoya stepped forward to take charge in this matter, "What we said has to do with nothing that concerns you. What we said to Yuuki was a private conversation between the two of us."

"So you're admitting you guys are the reason why Yuuki-kun isn't in school today!" Hana said as she twisted his words.

All the girls in the room gasped. Haruhi took this time to step in.

"Hana-san, Hina-san. Yes we were the last to speak to Yuuki-san, but are words, may have been negative, but if he perceived it the wrong way, then he was the one to make to decision to stay home."

But it was too late the damage was already done.

"I can't believe you could lie to us!" yelled the president of the Yuuki fan club. A few more girls yeahed in agreement. "Not only did you lie, you hurt a fellow classmate, a new one. Bringing a bad look on Private Ouran High School. In protest I'm leaving, if you girls are true Yuuki club members you would join me. Once the President left it wasn't long until all the girls in the room left except for Hana and Hina.

"Well you guys really know how to clear a room; I thought you knew how to do the opposite." Snickered Hana, as she looked across the now empty room.

"However," said Hina stepping in, "We didn't come to rid you of your customers we came to asked for a favor."

"A favor! You just made all or customers leave! Why would we do you anything?" Said the twins (I was wondering when they were going to talk, Hunny and Mori too.)

"Hikaru-chan, Koaru-chan don't be mean we are the Host club, we help pretty girls when they need our help. Ne Takashi?" Said Hunny (yay).

"Ah."

"Yes! Hunny-sempai is right, we are the Host Club, and what is it that we can do for you?"

Hina and Hana looked at each other and nodded. "We want the address of Yuuki-kun. And before you say anything this could be profitable for you. I Yuuki-kun came back your customers might come back too." Said Hina.

"And we know you know Yuuki's address," chimed in Hana, "Kyoya-sempai know everything about everyone."

The Host Club looked at each other and nodded and Kyoya stepped forward. "Here." He said handing Hina the card.

"Thanks." The two girls said and walked out of the door.

Yukiko's House (before school)

"Ugh! I can't believe I got sick, -achoo- now those Host bastards are going to think that I was scared of 'em –achoo-."

"Watanabe-sama, I am to make you better as soon as possible, I can't do that if you are out an about." Said Matsuri (if you don't remember, that their personal live-in maid look to chap. #1)

"Yes, your right, but why did I get sick now!"

"Well Watanabe-sama in my opinion it was when I stayed outside in the garden and would come inside, and then when you fell asleep there."

"Nahhhh, I think it was because the Host Club –cough- cursed me! That's it, they wanted –cough- to get –cough- me –cough- out of the picture! –cough-"

"Yukiko-sama please! Stop with this chatter the more you speak the worse you get, here drink this and sleep. I'll come by later with some soup," said Matsuri as she left.

-Present time- Yukiko's house

"Okay here we go. You ring the doorbell." Said Hana.

"Why do I have to ring it?" Hina asked.

"Because I said so, and I'm older."

"No your not." Hina replied.

"Yeah, I know, but now I am officially known as the older one in this group."

…

…

"Okay," sighed Hina, "I'll press the doorbell."

"No need, I could hear your argument a mile away. What is it that you want?" replied the woman.

Hina stepped forward with a bow, "My name is Nakamura Hina and this is my friend Nishimura, we are both classmates and good friends of Yuuki-kun and were wondering if we could see him?"

"Sure come in, though wait right here,"

"Thank you miss…" Started Hana.

"Oh, how rude of me my name is Watanabe Keiko, Yukik- Yuuki's aunt."

"So does that make you mother of Ai, the famous singer?" asked Hana.

"Yes I guess you could say that. Well I'll go see if Yuuki is up for company."

"Okay." Said the two girls and thay obediently waited.

Yukiko's Room

KNOCK KNOCK

"Who is it?" Yukiko said weakly.

"It's your mother I'm coming in." Yukiko's mom came in with a bag of supplies and then through them on the bed.

"Wha-, Mom!? What are you doing?"

"Your two friends, Hina-san and Hana-san is waiting down stairs for you, so lets put on these bandages to make you look more like a boy."

"Wait, mom, I don't think I want to hide my secret from them anymore, I want to tell before they hear it from somebody else."

"Why would they here about your secret from somebody else dear?" Yukiko's mom asked.

"Well, the Host Club,a bunch of boys sort of found out my secret and is using it against me." She said softly.

"Who are these boys that are doing this to you; they are going to hear a word from me."

"Well there's…

-Hitachiin Koaru and Hikaru,

"Oohh, their mum, makes the finest clothes, see this skirt, made by her."

"Mom!"

"Oh, yes dear they hurt you. Now go on."

-Haninozuka 'Hunny', and Morinozuka Takashi their cousins.

"Dear we're friend with that family and I've met Mistukuni and Takashi; they're wonderful boys."

"You're right they actually weren't the offenders."

"Well keep on going dear."

-and then finally there's Souh Tamaki and Ootori Kyoya. I hate them the most."

Yukiko's mom's mouth dropped.

"Those are the boys that now your secret, the ones that are harassing you?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm not sure I can to anything now…"

"What why?" Yelled Yukiko, followed by a coughing fit.

Yukiko's mom handed her a glass of water, "Well, I'm not sure you know this but your father's company, the one working on stem cell research are going through the process of merging with the Ootori's medical company. And for there to bet a dispute between us two may lead to your father losing the deal. And I know you don't want that? Right honey?"

"Yes."

"So I think the only way for you and the Host Club to handle this is to direct talk with them. And you have to make it quick. Ootori-san and his family will be coming over for dinner here on Friday, and you will have to attend this."

"What!!"

"No buts you will go. Anyways I'll send your friends if your so adamant in them knowing your secret." With that Yukiko's mom walked out the room while Yukiko prepared for the worse.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in?" The door slowly opened to reveal…

Masturi escorting Hana and Hina inside.

"Watanabe-sama," Matsuri started, "I'll outside if you need me."

"Thank you." Matsuri then left.

Hina and Hana were awe struck, "Why'd she call you Watanabe-sama?" started Hina.

"Hina, Hana," Yukiko said, as she looked at the two, "There's something I have to tell you."

* * *

Well that's end for now. See you all again later.


End file.
